Partero por un día
by Yumipon
Summary: "¡POR DIOS, INUYASHA! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS, DE AHÍ SALISTE!" Bufó, era imposible que no le incomodara eso. No era su maldita culpa que estuviese pariendo, la tonta Kaede fuera a un parto en otra aldea y el imbécil de Miroku investigara estúpidas desapariciones. Pero no le quedaba de otra que ser partero por un día. [En respuesta al minireto: Jo, jo, jo en cadena del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores y darle un regalo de Navidad - atrasado - a la sensual Fireeflower~

 **SUMMARY:** "¡POR DIOS, INUYASHA! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS, DE AHÍ SALISTE!" Bufó, era imposible que no le incomodara eso. No era su maldita culpa que estuviese pariendo, la tonta Kaede fuera a un parto en otra aldea y el imbécil de Miroku investigara estúpidas desapariciones. Pero no le quedaba de otra que ser partero por un día. [En respuesta al minireto: Jo, jo, jo en cadena del foro "¡Siéntate!"]

* * *

 **— One!Shot —**

 _ **— Partero por un día —**_

* * *

Estaba enfurruñado, cruzado de brazos y golpeando el suelo de madera con su pie izquierdo en un ritmo irritante e impaciente que iba a sacar de quicio a la única fémina de la habitación. No dejaba de soltar resoplidos cada tanto, mirando de reojo a ratos hacia su amigo, quien preparaba sus cosas para un nuevo viaje.

— ¿Quieres parar un rato? Estoy tratando de descansar.

InuYasha le lanzó una mirada asesina, volviendo a resoplar para seguir con el golpeteo insistente. Miroku se aclaró la garganta, haciéndole un gesto para llamar su atención y dirigiéndole una mirada que decía claramente "no empieces una discusión, _no otra vez_ ".

— Listo, es hora de marcharme. Cariño, trataré de volver pronto. Intenten no matarse mientras estoy de regreso.

— Keh, de acuerdo…

Miroku se dirigió hasta su esposa, inclinándose para darle un beso de despedida y susurrarle un "te amo" al oído, discreto pero que no pasó desapercibido para el hanyō que seguía sonrojándose con sus muestras de cariño.

— ¿Segura que estarán bien? Podría esperar a que nacieran…

— Tranquilo, debes ir. Ya es bastante preocupante que las desapariciones hayan aumentado, no creo que sea bueno esperar ni siquiera un día más. Estaremos bien, InuYasha y la anciana Kaede están con nosotros.

El monje sonrió en respuesta, poniéndose de pie para, ahora sí, salir de la cabaña, seguido de su amigo, quien lo encaminó hasta la salida de la aldea, aún con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de disgusto tatuado en el rostro. Una vez en el límite del poblado, Miroku se dio vuelta para encarar a su amigo, quien le sostuvo la mirada sin cambiar su semblante.

— Quita esa cara, ya te dijimos que es más peligroso que viajes conmigo. Mañana es luna nueva…

— Lo sé, pero podrías haber esperado hasta después de mañana…

— ¿Qué, quieres que desaparezca alguien más? Quédate tranquilo, Kohaku y yo podremos hacernos cargo.

— Lo que digas, pero pobre de ti que pase algo.

— Todo estará bien, tranquilo.

InuYasha volvió a hacerle un gesto de resignación, mientras escuchaba a Kohaku llegar junto a ellos. Se despidieron con movimientos de sus manos y partieron en direcciones opuestas, el ambarino volviendo a la cabaña donde había dejado a su muy embarazada amiga esperando. Entró y la miró, evitando hacer ruido para no molestarla: la castaña se había quedado dormida en un rincón en la sala. Suspiró, cubriéndola con una gruesa manta y tratando de explicarse mentalmente que debía cooperar, porque el embarazo estaba ya en la última etapa y cualquier cosa podía adelantar el parto. Seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que el cuerpo de alguien pudiera crecer tanto, pero evitaría realizar esa pregunta en voz alta, ya había tenido suficientes golpes por culpa de su deslenguada boca que solía incomodar a Sango con comentarios sobre su humor o su aspecto.

Salió de la cabaña, nuevamente, para treparse a su rama favorita, desde donde podía escuchar y ver todo lo que ocurría, y le quedaba lo bastante cerca de su amiga en caso de que necesitara ayuda urgente.

Pasaron un par de horas, la tranquilidad reinaba en la aldea a pesar de las nubes de tormenta que ya habían llegado. Resopló otra vez, un gesto que ya era bastante común en él, mientras los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer junto con la ventisca, arremolinándose en el camino y en los alrededores de las casas. Miró el sendero, tratando de ver si alguien se aproximaba por él, pero sólo se distinguía la nieve acumulándose en el suelo, engrosando aún más la capa blanca que lo cubría.

— Keh, estúpida anciana, le dije que habría tormenta y no alcanzaría a volver…

Otra vez se quejó, cruzándose de brazos. La sacerdotisa había ido a un poblado vecino para ayudar a una mujer que estaba pariendo, prometiendo volver en cuanto terminara. Sin embargo, la tormenta iba a dificultar el pronto regreso, por lo que estaba casi seguro de que ella no estaría de vuelta hasta que el clima mejorara. Por lo menos Miroku y Kohaku habían ido con Kirara, así estaba seguro de que la tormenta no les significaría mucho problema para el viaje.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos, iba a intentar seguir descansando cuando un extraño olor invadió sus fosas nasales. Era leve, casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba. Olfateó detenidamente, sin lograr descubrir qué era, sólo pudo determinar de dónde provenía: la cabaña de sus amigos. Cuando cayó en cuenta, escuchó claramente el grito de Sango, alarmada. No distinguió las palabras – sonaba a algo como "¡se rompió la bolsa!" – pero el tono usado por su amiga bastó para que él se encontrara dentro de la sala en menos de un minuto.

— ¡Sango! ¡¿Qué ocurre, están bien?!

Observó a la muchacha sentada en el mismo rincón donde él la había visto dormir la vez pasada, con cara de espanto, una mano posada justo en su bajo vientre y la otra apoyada en la pared a su lado; el olor ahora le llegó con más fuerza, era fuerte y pesado, no olía como a nada que hubiese sentido antes. Miró fijamente a su amiga, quien estaba respirando trabajosamente, podía notar ahora como su rostro se contraría a ratos con muecas de dolor. Notó también que la manta sobre la que estaba sentada Sango, junto con algo de su ropa, estaban empapados.

— ¿San-go…?

Ella levantó la mirada para atravesarlo, las mejillas rojas y un par de gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente, si en algún momento intentó aparentar calma, no le estaba resultando para nada. Soltó de pronto un quejido de dolor, presionando la mano en su vientre, contrayendo cada músculo que él podía ver.

— C-Creo que ya… ya vienen…

— " _¿Ya vienen?"_ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y ese líquido…?

— ¡A los pequeños, maldición! ¡Rompí la bolsa, InuYasha!

Al hanyō se le desencajó el rostro al procesar el mensaje. Su amiga estaba entrando en labor de parto y él estaba completamente solo: Miroku, Kohaku, Kaede… todos los que podrían manejar esa situación mejor que él, estaban fuera de la aldea. Ni siquiera Rin estaba para ayudar, ya que había acompañado a la anciana en la descabellada idea de salir previo a la tormenta. Otro quejido, más notorio, lo trajo de vuelta al presente, a la sala donde su amiga estaba… ¿qué se suponía que estaba pasándole? Trató de pensar rápido, pero no pudo dejar de estar aterrado, él no tenía idea de cómo asistir un parto.

— Ah… Eh… ¿Estás segura que vienen? Quizá aún no…

— ¡¿NO ESCUCHASTE QUE ROMPÍ BOLSA, IDIOTA?!

El grito le golpeó los oídos con fuerza. Requirió de todo su control para no mandarse a cambiar o responderle algo a la castaña, recordando que seguía siendo el único que la podía ayudar en esos momentos.

— Lo siento… ah… iré a buscar… ¿qué se supone que se usa en estos casos?

La mirada de Sango casi lo fulmina, si no hubiese sido porque volvió a quejarse de dolor, de seguro lo hubiese golpeado con algo por la pregunta. ¿Que acaso los dioses no se podían apiadar de ella? ¿Era este una especie de castigo por todas las bofetadas innecesarias a Miroku? ¿Por qué no podían nacer en otro momento más apropiado? Entornó los ojos al escuchar a InuYasha repetirle la pregunta.

— En serio, Sango. No tengo idea de qué hacer. Tú eres mujer, debes saberlo. Ayúdame a ayudarte…

— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan inútil?! — Le espetó antes de volver a quejarse por una contracción, al parecer a sus bebés les había dado por querer apresurar su llegada a este mundo.

— ¡Mira, no es mi culpa que no haya nadie más! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Ahora, respira profundo y dime qué mierda necesito para ayudarte!

Intentó hacerle caso, pero con cada inhalación profunda que daba, las contracciones parecían ser más intensas. Apretó los dientes, tratando de enfocarse para darle una guía a su amigo antes de que las contracciones o el dolor se volviesen más fuertes, o, en definitiva, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y sus pequeños ya estuviesen coronando.

— Agua… mucha agua, por lo menos 4 baldes… paños limpios, también muchos y cordones… paños hay en nuestro cuarto… en el armario junto al Hiraikotsu… ¡Agh, maldita sea!

InuYasha salió de la sala en busca de lo solicitado, tratando de ser lo más rápido posible mientras escuchaba a su amiga quejarse cada vez más seguido. Entibió el agua, ya que el frío estaba colándose por algunos recovecos y, si nacían los bebés, no quería que fuesen a enfermarse o algo por el estilo. Regresó a la sala, dejando todas las cosas cerca de Sango, para luego mirarla en espera de más instrucciones.

Pero lo único que vio, escuchó y sintió durante la siguiente hora y quizá un poco más, fue a la castaña quejarse, aumentando gradualmente la intensidad de sus reclamos con cada minuto que pasaba.

— ¡Todo esto es culpa de Miroku! ¡Y el muy infeliz no está! ¡Maldición, cuando regrese me las pagará! — Pudo notar la mirada asesina antes de que se contrajera nuevamente con dolor por una contracción.

— Pero Sango, tú fuiste la que aceptó tener a sus hijos…

Ahora la mirada asesina se dirigió a él, haciéndolo temblar. Él y su bocota, se regañó mentalmente, obligándose a guardar silencio para no provocar alguna represalia. Después de todo, tampoco quería que lo primero que presenciarán sus _sobrinos_ fuese la escena de su asesinato o algo parecido.

— ¡No sabía que era tan doloroso! ¡Que ni sueñe en tener más hijos! ¡Si los quiere, que vaya a parirlos el mismo!

— Oye, trata de calmarte, no creo que sea bueno para ustedes que estés tan… _alterada_ — eligió con cuidado la palabra, y al parecer fue la adecuada porque cuando ella lo volvió a mirar, ya no le lanzaba una sentencia de muerte con los ojos, sino que estaba expectante —. Intenta respirar… ¿Kaede no dijo algo sobre unos ejercicios de respiración? Quizá podrían…

— ¡Agh! ¡NO, NO PUEDO! — Gritó, soltando la tensión que seguro le provocaba cada contracción de su útero. — ¡QUE LO INTENTE ELLA, ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!

De pronto, InuYasha se vio agarrado de una manga, tirado hasta el lado de Sango y con su brazo firmemente presionado, con tanta fuerza que le llegó a doler, los nudillos de su amiga blancos y la piel de su rostro, pálida. Sintió las uñas hincarse en su haori, sin alcanzar a llegar a su piel gracias a la protección de la tela, pero de todas formas se sorprendió con la fuerza. Instintivamente, puso su otra mano sobre la de su amiga, tratando de decirle que no estaba sola… pero no fue de mucha ayuda. De pronto ella se encorvó, apretando con aún más fuerza su brazo y ahogando otro quejido, resoplando con fuerza, las mejillas seguían rojas, haciendo un contraste bastante extraño con la palidez del resto de la piel.

— ¿¡POR QUÉ, MALDITA SEA!?

Lo tiró hasta el suelo al jalar el brazo, evidentemente ahora las contracciones eran mucho más fuertes, el olor del líquido que estaba perdiendo su amiga se hizo más intenso y la respiración de ella se volvió más entrecortada. La muchacha, que había permanecido sentada hasta ahora, de pronto se reclinó, resoplando entre quejidos mientras soltaba la amarra de su yukata, entreabriendo la prenda un poco al acomodarse.

InuYasha quedó estupefacto, sus ojos abiertos como platos, las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo paralizado ante la idea. Él…

No, él no podía hacer _eso_.

No iba a tocarla _ahí_.

No iba a acercarse a _esa_ parte del cuerpo de su amiga.

Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo, eso…

— ¡INUYASHA!

El grito de su amiga lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de ella, los ojos estaban inyectados con sangre producto del esfuerzo, el flequillo empapado por el sudor que seguía corriendo por su frente, las mejillas aún más rojas de lo que habían estado antes.

— ¡Vamos, muévete! ¡Creo que están por salir!

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

— ¡QUE YA VAN A SALIR! ¡TIENES QUE RECIBIRLOS!

— ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡No voy a tocarte _ahí_! ¡Si lo hago, Miroku me mataría!

— ¡MALDITA SEA, INUYASHA, ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE HACERLO!

Inhaló profundo para ordenar las ideas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza como la nieve fuera de la casa. Este no era momento para pensar en lo que le haría Miroku cuando se enterara de que había estado tan cerca de esa parte de su mujer; tampoco era momento de avergonzarse ni ser escrupuloso. ¡Estaban naciendo los hijos de sus amigos, maldita sea, y él era el único ahí! Se sacó el haori y se arremangó, tomándose el cabello con una pañoleta y posicionándose frente a ella, de cuclillas, estirando las manos y cerrando los ojos: se dejaría guiar por sus otros sentidos, no tenía intenciones de ver más allá de lo que tenía permitido.

A tientas, extendió las manos y esperó, sintiendo con sus otros sentidos las pulsaciones, el calor, los olores que comenzaban a hacerse más intensos a falta de la vista. Frunció el ceño, intentando imaginar lo que ocurría, pero era imposible: nunca había atendido un parto, ¿cómo diantres iba a saber qué ocurría si no miraba? Pero no podía, por lo menos no _eso_.

Escuchó otro quejido seguido de… ¿cómo podía llamar a eso? Su amiga estaba haciendo fuerza, ella estaba…

— ¡¿Sango, estás… _pujando_?!

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE SI ESTOY PUJANDO?! ¡CLARO QUE LO HAGO! ¡AAAGH!

Maldijo en su interior, ¿cómo iba a poder solo con todo eso? Además, ¿cómo mierda iba a recibir a los pequeños con sus manos? ¡Tenía garras! ¿Y si les hacía daño? ¿Qué pasaba si algo salía mal? ¿Si los bebés, o Sango, tenían alguna complicación? ¿Y si…?

— ¡MALDITA SEA INUYASHA! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! — Sintió el movimiento, Sango se estaba irguiendo un poco, pero no supo porque hasta que la volvió a escuchar. — ¿TIENES LOS OJOS CERRADOS?

InuYasha sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo al escuchar el tono molesto de su amiga. ¿Sería eso lo que sentiría Miroku cuando Sango lo regañaba, lo amenazaba y lo castigaba? Era realmente una sensación que no quería volver a experimentar.

— ¡NO QUIERO NI DEBO MIRAR AHÍ, MUJER!

Escuchó otro quejido, un suspiro de fastidio y molestia, nuevamente su amiga hacía fuerza – seguramente no podía aguantarlo – y luego, un segundo de tétrico silencio antes de que la voz femenina volviera a romperlo.

— ¡POR DIOS, INUYASHA! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS, DE AHÍ SALISTE! — No reaccionó ante las palabras de su amiga, buscando la lógica, quizá algún otro argumento, pero antes de encontrarlo, ella lo agarró por el pelo, zarandeándolo para hacerlo actuar. — ¡MIERDA, TE DIGO QUE MIRES! ¡SI ALGO LE PASA A MIS BEBÉS, TE MATO!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, una mezcla entre la sorpresa, el terror ante la amenaza explícita de su amiga y un cambio en las pulsaciones y el olor que lo alertaron. Lo que vio fue algo que no quería recordar: manchones entremezclados de piel, sangre y lo que parecía algo un poco más espeso que el agua y ligeramente amarillento, los fluidos manchando la blanca ropa de su amiga, una mata de pelo oscuro humedecida abriéndose paso, avanzando poco a poco con el esfuerzo de su amiga. Instintivamente, acercó una de las cubetas y tomó uno de los paños, justo a tiempo para recibir a la criatura. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil, debió haberlo imaginado: el bebé parecía un poco hinchado, tenía la piel levemente amoratada y una especie de tripa que unía su estómago aún con Sango. Levantó la vista espantado, para encontrar una explicación en los ojos de la castaña, quien también había buscado su mirada para saber si su hijo estaba bien.

— S-Sango… esto… no sé si sea _normal_ …

— Eso… — Ella hizo todo su esfuerzo para concentrarse en darle una instrucción entendible y sencilla a su amigo. Como toda mujer, tenía nociones básicas sobre el parto, y él como hombre de seguro no tenía idea de lo que era esa tripa que ahora lo aterraba. — Átalo con un cordón… muy apretado, ¿de acuerdo? Y luego lo cortas…

— ¿¡C-Cortarlo?!

— ¡Sólo haz lo que te digo y apresúrate!

InuYasha obedeció rápidamente, separando por fin a la pequeña criatura de su madre. La metió al agua para limpiarla, luego la sacó y la frotó con un paño, abrigándola. La bebé soltó un llanto vigoroso, provocando que su piel comenzara a ser más rosada y llenando sus pulmones de aire y los oídos del hanyō con un sonido que era tan agudo que podía llegar a dolerle, pero reconfortante al punto de aliviarlo. La dejó junto a Sango, justo en el momento en el que ella volvía a hacer esa fuerza fuera de lo humano. No podía imaginar cómo una mujer – o casi todas en algún punto de sus vidas – era capaz de tener tanta fuerza para sacar a una criatura de su interior. Su amiga, a pesar de que él conocía lo poderosa y hábil que era, estaba sorprendiéndolo en esos momentos. Suponía que ella no había experimentado algo así antes, y estaba en lo correcto.

Otro tirón de su brazo, las manos aferradas a él, el agarre demasiado prieto y comparable quizá sólo a la fuerza que ejercía la muchacha para seguir con la labor de parto. Volvió a mirar, encontrando un panorama similar al anterior, pero con un poco más de sangre. Se preparó para tomar al siguiente bebé, pero el pujo de pronto se vio interrumpido. Su amiga estaba agotada y no podía culparla, el esfuerzo se le notaba en cada poro, en cada músculo forzado al máximo para llegar a ese punto. Levantó la vista para buscar la de ella, remeciéndola levemente para llamar su atención.

— Hey, no, Sango. No puedes parar aquí. El otro pequeño está ahí, puedo ver su cabeza. _Tienes que_ sacarlo afuera.

— Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres tú el que está pujando — le espetó en respuesta, con un suspiro cansino, ni siquiera con la fuerza suficiente como para sonar a reproche.

— ¡¿Crees que estar aquí en lugar de alguien mejor preparado, es algo agradable?! ¡Sólo sé que soy el único que puede ayudarte, y que tú eres la única que puede terminar esto! ¡Vamos, hablamos de ti! ¡No he visto a humano más fuerte en mi vida! ¡Y si dejas esto a medias, perderás todo el respeto que podía tenerte por ser una debilucha!

Con las primeras palabras, Sango se enterneció hasta la médula. Con las últimas, su ira ascendió a un nivel que no creía posible. ¿Ella, debilucha? ¡¿Qué se creía el idiota de InuYasha, que parir era un simple juego?! Se inclinó, iba a gritarle algo, a reclamarle, a golpearlo si podía, pero la sensación de pujo volvió y, con esa energía renovada gracias a la furia que le había provocado InuYasha, ella siguió haciendo fuerza, enfocándose en que, cuando acabara con eso, le daría un escarmiento como no se imaginaba.

Esta vez InuYasha estaba mejor preparado ante el panorama y actuó mucho más rápido, teniendo lista a la criatura antes de que Sango volviera a quejarse. Arrugó las cejas al volver a escucharla, ¿que acaso no había terminado?

— Ah… ¿Sango…?

— Todavía queda otra parte… Así que no te muevas de ahí.

Él palideció, pero se mantuvo en su lugar, sin saber lo que debía esperar. Nada en su larga vida, lo había preparado para tener una experiencia como esa. No quiso recordar lo que vino después, en su mente el recuerdo se guardó sólo como una mezcla de colores y olores que terminaron por concluir la labor de parto.

Para cuando regresó la anciana Kaede – que seguramente había ido a buscar algún aldeano al escuchar los gritos de Sango –, la situación ya estaba bajo control y ella se encontró con una escena digna de ser grabada en su memoria: InuYasha estaba de espaldas a Sango con una de las bebés en brazos, que dormía plácidamente, mientras la otra criatura se alimentaba en el seno de la madre. La castaña se veía cansada, un poco pálida y desarreglada – digamos que su habitual cabello liso y ordenado ya no lo era tanto –, sin embargo, su rostro estaba en calma y feliz. Kaede levantó una ceja bastante sorprendida ante el panorama.

— Al parecer llegué tarde.

—Al parecer tendrías que considerar más mi opinión. Nunca debiste irte.

La voz de InuYasha sonaba también un poco agotada, pero el reproche no fue menos molesto por eso. Estaba realmente furioso con ella, porque no sólo le dijo que debía quedarse por la tormenta.

" _Sus olores han cambiado, creo que se acerca el momento. No puedes marcharte, sin Miroku en la aldea tú eres la única capaz de hacerlo."_

— No imaginé que esto podía pasar. Pero te has hecho cargo bastante bien. Aunque aún no entiendo porque le das la espal-

— Ya vi suficiente. No quiero recordarlo, ni quiero ver nada más. Y pobre de ustedes que le digan una sola palabra a Miroku. Carajo, no quiero que me asesine…

Sango sonrió en su rincón, Kaede comprendió que no había sido algo fácil, InuYasha no era el más adecuado para ello. De hecho, por lejos, era la última persona en la que pensaría para una situación así. El resultado se hubiese esperado caótico, incluso una tragedia, pero lo que ahora veía era totalmente distinto. También sonrió, acercándose a la nueva madre mientras ella le dirigía una tierna sonrisa a InuYasha.

— No te asesinará. Debería saberlo, si no fuera por ti…

— Keh, cállate. Ni se les ocurra que esto volverá a pasar. La próxima vez, les aseguro que no seré tu partero, mucho menos niñero.

— Ibas tan bien, eres un idiota. ¿Lo sabías?

— Creo que me lo gritaste un par de veces… aun así, soy el idiota que recibió a tus gemelas.

La sonrisa socarrona y soberbia que se estampó en su rostro fue difícil sacársela, incluso con el paso de los días. No sólo se podría decir que estaba algo _orgulloso_ de haber podido seguir hasta el final con el parto de Sango, sino que había sido la primera persona en cargar a esas pequeñas bolas de carne, la primera persona que ellas habían visto. A pesar de que no quisiera volver a repetir la experiencia y rogaba porque esos recuerdos – tanto las imágenes como los olores – se borraran de su memoria, lo que sin duda quedaría plasmado por siempre en sus pupilas sería el brillo de los ojos de las gemelas, el reconfortante llanto en medio de la nevada y la agradecida mirada cansada de su amiga. Eso pagaba todo el mal rato pasado en su breve carrera como partero.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Aquí les traigo el último de los regalos que haré para esta actividad y está dirigido a la sensual **Fireeflower** , a quién se le ocurrió la idea base. Espero que le guste, y cualquier comentario es bienvenido, me esforcé mucho en poder escribir algo que me convenciera, así que... disfrútalo~~_

 _ **U** n saludo a todos los que hayan llegado a este punto. ¿No les molestaría dejar un review? Si no, quizá Sango cumpla sus amenazas y nos quedemos sin InuYasha. _

_**U** n abrazo y les deseo un muy **FELIZ Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS** , que el 2017 les traiga muchas cosas positivas, sus proyectos se concreten y sea un año, en definitiva, de grandes cosas. _

_**N** os leemos en algún lado~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
